We propose to extend our study of adaptive hyperlipogenesis to an examination of membrane-associated functions. We plan to test the effects of starvation and refeeding, fat versus carbohydrate feeding, intermittent starvation and overfeeding and obesity on such membrane-related activities as: insulin-binding capacity of adipocytes, adenyl cyclase activity of adipocytes, cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP concentrations of fat cell and cyclic AMP activated protein kinase activities of fat cells. It is our aim to relate coordinated adaptive changes in membranes to the physiologic and nutritional state of the intact animal in a manner similar to that accomplished for many "interior" enzymes. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Li, J.J., Ross, C.R. Tepperman, H.M. and Tepperman, J.: Nicotinamide, adenine dinucleotide phosphate-malic enzyme of rat liver: Purification, properties and immunochemical studies. J.Biol. Chem. 250: 141-148, 1975.